Las vueltas del destino
by alexaquevedo
Summary: Si tuvieras que elegir entre la persona que amas y lo correcto cual elegirias... MI CORAZÓN ME DESIA QUE ME QUEDARA DE SU LADO,PERO LA RAZÓN PEDIA A GRITOS QUE ME REVELARA.
1. Malas noticias

LAS VUELTAS DEL DESTINO

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Clamp quien creo Sakura Card Captors pero la historia es sacada de mi cabeza y mis locas ideas.

Sakura  
Nunca creí en el dicho que dice que la felicidad no es para siempre, puesto que mi vida siempre fue muy buena e incluso cómoda me adaptaba rápidamente a todos los cambios.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy una hechicera, actualmente dueña de las cartas clow las cuales a mis 12 años convertí a cartas Sakura, esa parte de mi vida me dio muchas tristezas pero también muchas alegrías hay conocí al amor de mi vida Shaoran Li el cual al igual que yo es un hechicero muy importante en China, a mis 17 años creía que la felicidad que me rodeaba no se acabaría nunca pues pese a todas las dificultades Shaoran y yo estábamos juntos en Japón ya que había convencido a su madre de vivir aquí hasta terminar la preparatoria y luego regresaríamos juntos a China, mi nivel de magia era muy alto y la preparatoria no era tan mala, pero todo cambio con una llamada ese fue el comienzo de todos mis problemas.

1. Malas noticias

Estábamos en plena clase de Historia cuando Shaoran recibió un aviso, lo necesitaban urgentemente en la dirección:

- Enseguida regreso Sakura no tardare

-De acuerdo

Lo espere como de costumbre en la salida pero al observar su semblante me di cuenta que algo malo había pasado.

-Shaoran que sucede que te han dicho

-Meiling ah tenido un accidente los médicos no creen que sobreviva mucho tiempo debe regresar a Japón cuanto antes.

-Yo iré contigo y no te atrevas a decirme que no, Meiling es mi amiga

-Esta bien nos iremos hoy mismo

Rápidamente le llame a Tomoyo y a Eriol y quedamos en vernos en el aeropuerto, no tardamos mucho en tomar el primer vuelo pues mi novio era demasiado influyente, antes de darme cuenta íbamos de camino al hospital, en el trayecto intente tranquilizar a Shaoran pero todo fue en vano, en ese momento se creó en mi un extraño presentimiento, yo era consiente en mi interior sabía que Meiling no sobreviviría y no se necesitaba ser un hechicero para saberlo, podía verlo reflejado en los ojos amatistas de mi mejor amiga, los Li eran reconocidos en toda China por sus grandes fuerzas mágicas de las cuales mi amiga Meiling no eran poseedora pero si hubiera sido un accidente cualquiera los Li habrían hecho que se recobrara rápidamente, un click sonó en mi cerebro ese era el motivo por el cual Shaoran estaba tan desesperado y furioso, mi querida amiga no había sufrido un accidente cualquiera, todo estaba relacionado con la magia pero quien sería tan osado y estúpido para atacar a un miembro de la familia Li o peor aun a un familiar director del líder del concilio de magos era obvio que Shaoran tenía muchos enemigos ese era un tema común en nuestras vidas, pero su prima favorita que tenía que ver con esto.

Pronto llegamos al hospital el ambiente era desolador Irean Li se acerco a Shaoran junto a sus demás hermanas todas se veían tristes y muy desoladas era obvio que ya no había esperanza.

-Madre que sucedió, cual es el estado de Meiling.

-Hijo tranquilo si te llame fue porque tu prima a insistido en verte y en esta situación me temo que me es imposible negarle nada, también ah pedido hablar con sus viejos amigos de Japón eso la incluye a ustedes jóvenes les agradezco su visita, en cuanto al estado de Meiling me temo que hemos hecho todo lo posible e imposible pero el hechizo tiene un propósito el cual es acabar con su víctima y no hay un hechizo que lo contrarreste créeme hijo lo hemos intentado todo.

-No puede ser madre, acaso intentas decirme que ella no puede salvarse, eso es imposible estoy seguro que si Sakura, Eriol y yo creáramos un conjuro revertidor lograríamos algo.

-Mucho me temo que entre más fuerte es el conjuro más rápido actúa el hechizo que la envuelve ahora será mejor que entres a despedirte de tu prima y Sakura te lo encargo mucho.

En ese momento no entendí muy bien el encargo de la señora Li incluso pensé que su actitud fría se debía al inmenso coraje que ella me guardaba a mi por apartar a su hijo de casa y a su líder de China, ahora creo que si lo hubiera pensado un poco más me hubiera dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era pues si ella hubiera demostrado todo su dolor la familia entera caería en desgracia ella era el pilar más fuerte de ese gran linaje un pilar que hasta el día en que murió fue parte importante de mi vida.

Al pasar a la habitación de Mei ella estaba recostada en la cama absolutamente pálida pero tenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, pude notar el hechizo de inmediato estaba extrayendo su energía vital para eso estaba diseñado y una gran aura negra la envolvía, nunca había presenciado un conjuro tan sellado y era muy obvio que era magia negra la que lo envolvía, de nuevo me concentre en una abertura que lograra desasear el hechizo pero por más que busque no localice ni una pequeña brecha en tan tremendo poder.

-Hey ustedes no piensan saludarme. Mei reclamaba nuestra atención pues tanto Shaoran como yo nos habíamos quedando viendo la manera en que el hechizo la estaba consumiendo.

-Eres mi cuñada preferida Meiling por supuesto que quiero saludarte, sin pensarlo ya estaba estrechándola entre mis brazos hay me percate de que Shaoran no se había movido de su lugar y de que su mirada era fría y calculadora.

-Quien te hiso esto, quien fue el estúpido que se atrevió a tocarte Meiling

-Claro Shaoran después de que me lanzo el hechizo lo primero que hice fue pedirle su nombre y su dirección estaba a punto de decirle que me enseñara su licencia de conducir pero me desmaye.

-No es momento para sarcasmos Meiling entre más pronto lo encontremos más rápido nos libraremos de este hechizo.

-Cállate Shaoran no te atrevas a decir que aun hay esperanza no pedí que vinieras a China para que intentes levantarme el ánimo, sé que voy a morir todo mago conocido en China ha venido y el resultado ya sabes cuál es su veredicto que no hay solución que lo que tengo no tiene otro objetivo que matarme pero sabes ya lo acepte y no me importa pero quería verlos a ti a Sakura a Tomoyo y hasta a Eriol por que deseo despedirme de todos los que amo en especial quiero decirles que no se sientan culpables de nada.

Y en ese momento la cara de mi vieja amiga mostro una profunda tristeza que yo nunca pude olvidar pues nunca había notado tanto dolor en una sola expresión al menos no hasta ese momento.

-Cuéntanos Mei como paso pidió Tomoyo

-No lo recuerdo muy bien yo estaba en una fiesta y de pronto un hombre me tomo del brazo y de pronto ya no estaba en la fiesta el me tiro al piso de lo que parecía un callejón hiso una invocación pero siempre guardo conmigo el talismán que me diste así que cuando quiso atacarme con magia el hechizo reboto pero no se dio por vencido nunca logre observarle el rostro ya que traía una capucha pero nunca olvidare sus ojos eran negros un profundo negro el intento volver a tomarme del brazo pero lo derribe de una fuerte patada corrí lo más rápido que pude pero él era demasiado rápido tomo el talismán entre sus manos y con unas palabras lo destrozo ante mis ojos hay me di cuenta que en su brazo tenía un tatuaje una espada con una estrella de siete picos después de eso solo recuerdo que me embargo un profundo dolor sus últimas palabras fueron que este sería el inicio de la guerra y que yo era la primera en caer.

El motivo por el cual te llame Shaoran fue porque estoy segura que es algo contra ti así que quería advertirte y desearte mucha suerte no solo a ti sino a todos.

Con eso Mei embozo una frágil pero alentadora sonrisa y se recostó en la cama.

Esa noche Mei falleció todos lo supimos ya que su frágil presencia se extinguió de este mundo llore en los brazos de Shaoran largo tiempo más el solo derramo dos lagrimas el resto del tiempo se dedico a consolarme a mí y al resto de su familia el entierro fue muy breve y sobretodo pequeño e intimo el cielo anunciaba que sería un día de tormenta, pero no solo duro ese día sino que prosigue toda la semana pensé que pronto regresaríamos a casa y todo tomaría su rumbo nuevamente pero una vez más me equivocaba pues la noticia que me dio Shaoran momentos después me indico que estábamos solo en el principio.

-Sakura hay una reunión en el concilio han aparecido más personas muertas por el mismo hechizo.

-Entonces te esperare aquí.

-Piden que vaya acompañado de la embajadora de Japón.

-Entonces creo que preparare a mis guardianes.

Y con esas palabras selle mi destino.


	2. Encuentros

Esa noche quede con Yue y Kero de vernos en la entrada del consejo pues se habían quedado con Eriol en el hotel yo por mi parte dormiría en la mansión Li, estaba a punto de acostarme pues sabía que el día siguiente sería muy largo, un ruido me sobresalto cuando pero no me sorprendí de ver como la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y en el umbral pude ver a Shaoran, su semblante reflejaba una profunda tristeza lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a él y conducirlo a la cama donde nos recostamos, estaba pensando en que decirle cuando sentí su mano viajar por mi cabello y la otra posarse en mi cintura, lentamente acerco su rostro al mío y comenzó a besarme lentamente, pero este besos estaba cargado de una gran angustiosa así como de necesidad, permanecimos así hasta que el aire se nos agoto y al finalizar el beso por fin pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mi novio.

-Te amo Sakura nunca lo olvides quieres.

-Lo sé siempre lo tengo en mente

-La reunión de mañana será larga hay unos puntos que el consejo quiere tratar debe ser realmente importante ya que han citado a cada embajador del mundo sabes creo que mañana el mundo mágico realmente dará un gran paso.

-Sabes de qué se trata la reunión

-Tengo una leve idea pero lo escucharas mañana, por el momento solo quiero estar contigo

-Sabe joven Li usted tiene unas excelentes ideas, en ese momento no quise preocuparme por el mañana, estábamos juntos y mientras todo estuviera así no importaba lo demás pasamos gran parte de la noche besándonos y hablando de los buenos tiempos, pero al quedarme dormida mi sueño fue de lo más perturbador, yo estaba sola con el hombre que Mei había mencionado antes sus profundos y aterradores ojos me observaban, de la nada el sacaba a una muchacha de largos cabellos negros y la amenazaba con una gran espada era parecida a la de Shaoran solo que un dragón enmarcaba la diferencia, reconocí de inmediato a la joven era Tomoyo rápidamente grite un conjuro y él se desvaneció, pero cuando me acerque a mi más fiel amiga, ella ya no respiraba y el aura que una vez envolvió a Meiling ahora estaba en ella, me levante al oír la voz de Shaoran diciéndome que me preparara.

El sol todavía no estaba dispuesto a salir cuando llegamos a la entrada del consejo a simple vista era un gran edificio imponente para cualquiera que pasara lleno de lujos por dentro, pero quien trabajara aquí sabia que toda la información del mundo mágico residía en ese edificio, al mirar a la entrada pude ver a mis dos guardianes esperándome kero con su gran sonrisa y yue con su semblante tranquilo, Eriol también nos acompañaba pues era el embajador de Inglaterra justo al entrar tome la mano de Shaoran y deposite en su mejilla un último beso para la buena suerte .

Aunque suerte fue lo último que tuvimos

Shaoran

Al sentir el beso de Sakura una nueva fuerza me embargo, estábamos destinados a estar juntos pues éramos el uno para el otro, ya que nuestras almas se complementaban a la perfección y una vez más repase mi plan estaba seguro que Sakura no aceptaría, pero si yo se lo explicaba mejor, ella entendería mis motivos y crearíamos un nuevo mundo juntos por eso estábamos hoy aquí.

-Pasen por favor jóvenes.

-Gracias Richard veo que realmente se han citado a todos los embajadores muy bien así será más fácil.

-Por supuesto señor tal y como usted lo pidió.

Gran parte de las personas que estaban en el salón me eran conocidas pues desde pequeño había tratado con los embajadores de todo el mundo salude a muchas personas también presente a Eriol y a Sakura, por el momento la presente como la embajadora de Japón pues todavía no formalizaríamos nuestro compromiso, menos en un momento como este, realmente me sorprendí cuando hace dos años Sakura fue nominada para ser la embajadora de Japón ya que China nunca había tratado abiertamente con su país vecino pues nuestras relaciones eran vagamente escasas, pero al haber unanimidad de votos no pude prescindir de lo contrario, quien hubiera pensado que en este momento me serviría pues contaba con su voto para mis planes futuros.

-Pasemos a la sala de juntas damas y caballeros.

Pedí con fría cortesía muy propia de mi familia, en total eran 198 países así que el total de personas reunidas debíamos ser un poco mas, todos estábamos sentados en una gran mesa ovalada de acuerdo a los rangos de magia yo a la cabeza y Sakura, Eriol, Yue y Kerbertos a mi derecha en ese orden, rápidamente cada miembro de la junta tomo su verdadera identidad o transformo su insignia de mago yo por supuesto tome mi espada y la acomode enfrente de mi, todos realizaron la misma acción demostrando así que todos veníamos en son de paz.

Creí ese el momento justo para comenzar con la reunión.

-Lamento el llamado tan inesperado, pero les prometo que la razón lo vale, todos deben estar enterados ya del reciente asesinato de uno de los miembros de mi familia lo cual ha provocado gran conmoción en China ya que no se sabe quién es el asesino, pero este no es el único caso, recientemente han aparecido muertos, muchas personas sin dones mágicos así como también seres mágicos y hechiceros y todos por el mismo conjuro al cual no se le ah encontrado solución ni una manera de romperlo, deducimos por lo mismo que fue creado con magia negra y su finalidad es asesinar, no hay un patrón en especifico pero la secta se ah esparcido por el mundo.

Así que mi propuesta es esta, ya no podemos ocultarle por más tiempo al mundo nuestra presencia, nuestros enemigos los cuales no se templaran el corazón para acabar con todo lo que conocemos y queremos se han esparcido con una velocidad increíble la cual es verdaderamente alarmante, pero los gobernantes de nuestras naciones no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de a lo que se están enfrentando lo más recomendable es que si es un problema de magos y hechiceros nosotros seamos quienes nos hagamos cargo pero para esto debemos unir fuerzas para darnos a conocer en el mundo, crearemos una fuerza tan invencible que esta secta no podrá con ella lideraremos al mundo bajo el poder de la magia con un régimen controlado y seguro para esto necesito la aprobación de la mayoría aunque creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo que esto es lo correcto.

Nadie se opondría a mí. (Pensamiento de Shaoran)

(Los comentarios serán hechos por los embajadores entre paréntesis los países correspondientes)

-Que pasara con los gobernantes de los países (Libia)

-Si no podemos desaparecerlos (Túnez)

-No les haremos daño simplemente les daremos la opción de que ellos sigan gobernando pero bajo nuestras normas y con un mago consolidando nuestra relación.

-Cree que todos los gobernantes nos concederán el poder solo con pedírselo eso es absurdo no cree (Rusia)

-Creo que tenemos medios lo suficientemente persuasivos, sobre todo cuando se den cuenta que si no lo hacemos habrá masacres creciendo por todo el mundo más de las que en este momento esa secta está propagando.

-Usted sugiere que cada embajador tome el control de todos los magos de su país (Futuna)

-Crearemos un problema mundial es usted consciente de lo que está pidiendo joven Li nuestro deber como miembros es tomar una decisión favorable para que el orden prevalezca (Colombia)

-Creo que si tenemos un control de todos los magos que hay en el mundo y los alineamos a un solo orden podremos sacar provecho de esto y mejorar la seguridad de unos 5 años para acá la cantidad de hechiceros y magos se ha elevado considerablemente pero esto lo sabemos gracias a sus auras, sin este conocimiento nos fuera bloqueado no tendríamos un media para saber cuántos magos hay en el mundo.

-Y si por algún motivo algún miembro de esta junta se negara (E.U.)

-Seria revocado de su puesto inmediatamente.

Sabía que con lo que acababa de decir nadie se negaría ser un embajador era un puesto muy difícil de obtener pero por lo mismo era muy gratificante las concesiones eran favorables y el reconocimiento de rango era algo que nadie podía desaprovechar sería muy valiente o muy estúpido contradecirme, por eso me sorprendió escuchar una voz a mi derecha la cual me era completamente conocida alegando lo contario.

Sakura

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Shaoran decía y no pensaba quedarme callada, su idea iba en contra de todo lo que yo creía y ni siquiera él podía decirme lo contraria, sabia que ante el consejo yo era una embajadora de mucha importancia para la familia Li nadie era consciente de nuestra relación así que sin pensar en la acción que iba a cometer alcé la voz.

-JAP"N NO TOMARA PARTE DE ESTA DICTADURA, La idea simplemente va en contra de todo lo que por años hemos tratado de crear, un mundo libre donde los magos no sientan la opresión de toda la gente acosándolo por sus dones o capacidades especiales, eso sería deshonroso, todo nuestro trabajo directo a la basura.

-Creo señorita Kinomoto que usted no está entendiendo el punto.

-Por el contrario señor Li todo me quedo demasiado claro, pero sabe no pienso dejar mis valores ya que su idea me parece tonta y sin sentido hay otros métodos que nos garantizarían la seguridad del mundo por que utilizar la mas narcisista.

-Usted se da cuenta que le está faltando al respeto al miembro más importante de la familia Li (Suiza)

-Créame señor que faltarle al respeto a alguien es lo último que haría, solo estoy dando mi punto de vista porque veo la falta de valor en la mirada de los miembros de esta junta, son tan cobardes como para no decir lo que sienten solo por mantener su estatus intacto.

-Señorita Kinomoto le ordeno que guarde silencio en este momento se está arriesgando a ser destituida de su puesto la decisión ya está tomada con o sin su aprobación así que tome asiento en este momento es mi última advertencia.

-Permítame informarle señor Li que usted no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mi persona, ya que Japón nunca se ah sometido a las decisiones de China, sin estar de acuerdo por lo tanto le informo a usted y a su junta que mi país no será sometido ni por usted ni por nadie, creo firmemente en que usted recapacitara antes de tomar una decisión tan apresurada y sin motivos sólidos.

-Cree usted que el atentado contra mi familia no es suficiente motivo, que la muerte de mi prima no me da fundamentos, que necesita usted que acaben con mi familia para que se sienta satisfecha y acepte que tenemos graves problemas de control.

-Lo que creo es que usted se lo ah tomado muy personal, además de que usted quiere controlar al mundo bajo su propia conveniencia.

-Crees que la muerte de Meiling no es suficiente motivo entonces esperaremos que la siguiente sea tu amiga Tomoyo para que creas que este asunto es grave.

La discusión se había tornado más grave de lo que yo había planeado en ese momento la furia no nos dejaba reflexionar lo suficiente para cerrar nuestra boca, se nos había olvidado que estábamos delante de más de 200 personas que observaban como un simple embajadora le gritaba al líder del consejo mágico el único que se atrevía a interrumpirnos fue nuestro leal amigo Eriol y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que teníamos muchos espectadores.

-Les recuerdo que estamos en una junta así que mantengan la compostura los dos.

-Sakura necesito que estés de mi lado y lo sabes quiero un nuevo mundo, pero lo quiero junto a ti.

Sabía que me estaba proponiendo esto delante del consejo para demostrarme que me quería, se estaba humillando ante todos por mi quise reflexionar una última vez con el quise que entendiera que lo que deseaba estaba mal, tal vez después de todo podríamos estar juntos.

-Modificaras tus planes de conquista

-NO

Y sus ojos se mostraron duros y fríos dándome así la respuesta que mi corazón temía.


	3. Despedidas

3. Despedidas

Desde este capítulo los pensamientos estarán marcados por paréntesis a petición de un lector gracias por sus importantes sugerencias.

Shaoran

(Ella se quedaría a mi lado no podía irse, estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ese era nuestro destino y ella lo sabía, me amaba tanto como yo a ella, entonces por qué en su mirada había duda y recelo, pero ante todo una infinita decepción, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero lo asía por las razones correctas, Sakura lo entendería ella tenía que entenderme porque era mi Sakura.)

-Lamento mucho los problemas que eh causado y los inconvenientes que te di Shaoran.

(Esa era mi Sakura siempre leal pero esta vez yo no estaba seguro en qué dirección estaba su lealtad.)

-Pero como eh dicho anteriormente; Japón nunca ah obedecido a China, mientras no esté de acuerdo así que, me rehusó a aceptar los términos del nuevo orden y si eso quiere decir que me relevaran de mi cargo estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias.

-Tendrás que cortar toda comunicación con China, estás segura de querer arriesgarte tanto Sakura cualquier relación.

(Eriol estaba intentando que Sakura razonara, pero el sabia tan bien como yo que cuando ella estaba decidida en algo nada la haría cambiar de parecer, esa era una de las cosas que siempre ame de ella, de esa mujer que era la única que no se sometería a mi voluntad.)

-Si Eriol soy plenamente consciente y asumo todos los riesgos.

-Como enfrentara a la secta (México)

-Creare un escudo en Japón tan potente que ningún hechizo de magia negra podrá ser creado desde dentro o fuera de este.

-No existe ningún hechizo así señorita Kinomoto (Canadá)

-Entonces lo creare, pero no pienso obligar a mi país a sufrir una crisis solo por un capricho.

-Tu no puedes irte Sakura, tu lugar es aquí a mi lado.

(Yo estaba furioso y no permitiría que ella se fuera la amarraría si fuera necesario.)

-Entonces míreme cruzar su puerta señor Li, YUE, KERBEROS NOS VAMONOS AHORA.

Con esto los guardianes se levantaron de su asiento dispuestos a acatar la orden de su ama y amiga.

-Creí a verte dicho que no te irías.

(Estaba tan enfadado que invoque unas cadenas mágicas. Después de eso todo paso en cámara lenta cuando me di cuenta de mis actos ya había lanzado el conjuro para detenerla pero este no llego a ella, agradecí internamente que ella hubiera aprendido a invocar a sus cartas sin necesidad del báculo si no mi hechizo la hubiera dañado.)

-Yo Sakura discúlpame no sé lo que me paso.

(Pedí, no, suplique su perdón sin importarme que había cintos de magos a mi alrededor.)

-No se preocupe señor Li su patético intento, solo reafirma lo dicho antes usted siempre quiere tener el control.

La voz de Eriol se escucho a lo lejos.

-Espera Sakura me voy contigo si desean relevarme de mi cargo estoy dispuesto.

(Eriol ya había decidido a quien ser leal y eso también me lo esperaba, el siempre estaría de lado de Sakura a veces creía que había un sentimiento por ella del cual Eriol no era cociente, tan fuerte como para no abandonarla nunca.)

-Salgan ahora de este salón desde ahora y están expulsados del consejo.

(Vi por última vez el semblante triste de mi mejor amigo, pero lo que más me dolió fue ver salir a Sakura dirigiéndome una última mirada que me decía lo que su corazón decía y mi alma me gritaba.)


	4. Tomando decisiones

**LOS PENSAMIENTO ESTARAN CON PARENTESIS, PARA LA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL LECTOR.**

4. Tomando Decisiones

**Sakura**

(Crear un escudo milagroso, claro yo siempre había pensado que todo se puede, si eres muy perseverante, era una de sus frases más comunes, pero si algo había aprendido en 5 años de relación con Shaoran era que crear un conjuro era algo sumamente difícil, pero darle un propósito era todavía más complicado, simplemente imposible, fueron las palabras de kero al salir de ese maldito edificio no podía creerlo su mundo, su vida todo se había ido a la basura.)

(Yo que pensé que regresaríamos juntos a casa para ser felices.)

(O pero que equivocada estaba ahora lo único que quería era llegar al hotel y asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, Eriol estaba a su lado, pero no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra, lo cual le agradecía inmensamente, solo se había comunicado con Tomoyo para decirle que se iban mañana al amanecer y por el tono de voz, Tomoyo supo que no traían buenas noticias.)

Cuando llegamos al hotel subí a la habitación mi amiga, pues yo me había estado hospedando en la mansión Li, donde dormía entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba, pero eso no pasaría ni ahora ni nunca, mientras el no cambiara sus absurdas ideas al llegar al cuarto su amiga estaba esperándola con los brazos abiertos para consolarla.

Y lloro como nunca lo había hecho, sintió pena, lastima, ira, tristeza, rencor, pero sobretodo amargura, porque de haberse mantenido callada, de no haber dicho lo que pensaba, se hubiera quedado con él la persona que mas amaba, que extrañaba, el costo de hacer lo correcto había sido perderlo, tal vez para siempre y lo que más le dolía es que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, esos fueron los motivos por los que lloro, por el, por qué quería verlo de nuevo y con este pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Un temblor le recorrió completamente el cuerpo, un escalofrió, imposible la ventanas estaban cerradas, todo estaba oscuro, entonces que era lo que ocasionaba que su cuerpo se tensara, lo mejor sería abrir los ojos, pero entes de hacerlo una presencia que era claramente familiar la rodeo pocos magos tenían presencias tan imponentes como la de él, lentamente abrió sus ojos parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la escasa luz de la habitación, una barrara rodeaba la habitación él la había puesto para que nadie más que ella sintiera su presencia, cuantas veces no habían utilizado la misma barrera en Japón para que Kero no los molestara, pero ya no estaba en Japón y esa barrera no era un juego entre ellos, concentro su vista en encontrarlo, y ahí estaba el sentado en el sillón frente a la cama observándola fijamente, su mirada del color del chocolate era de concentración la tonalidad oscura de sus ojos me demostraba que estaba enfadado.

-Que haces aquí, murmure.

-Ah darte tu última oportunidad, pero siento cariño, que no aceptaras.

-Y si conoces la respuesta, porque desperdicias tu valioso tiempo.

-Eh venido a darte un ultimátum Sakura, estas desterrada por deshonrarme y peor aún por desobedecer una orden directa de tu superior, pero sabes que jamás te haría daño, así que tienes un mes para lograr tu dichoso escudo, si al término del plazo no lo has conseguido conquistare Japón con o sin tu consentimiento, aunque debo reconocer que es casi imposible que lo logres y tú lo sabes, dentro de ti la duda te esta carcomiendo Sakura, no seas ilusa quédate aquí conmigo, es la última vez que te suplicare, me oyes.

Lentamente se acerco y justo cuando estaba a unos pasos una muralla invisible no le permitió tocarla.

El sabia de que se trataba, había invocado a su carta escudo.

-Desde cuando eres tan cobarde Sakura, enfréntame mírame y dime que no me quieres cerca.

-No te acerques mas, aléjate de mí y de Japón.

-No me hagas reír.

Diciendo esto invoco su espada y la clavo justo a la mitad de la muralla creando así una pequeña brecha.

-Lo ves me quieres cerca por eso tu escudo se debilita ríndete.

(El tenia razón su cabeza le decía que le diera fuerza al escudo para lograr vencerlo, su barrera jamás había sido derribada por que ella mantenía su confianza en que así fuera, pero ahora su corazón dictaba otra cosa, dejarlo pasar ser abrazada por él, sentir su aliento junto a ella respirar su aroma, lo necesitaba y el la quería cerca tal vez con el tiempo el desistiera de su tonta idea si ella aceptaba ahora estarían juntos.)

La brecha crecía en tamaño ella se estaba rindiendo y él lo sabía.

(Pero qué pasaría si él no desistía, sabía que nadie se atrevería a luchar contra el, no habría misericordia si alguien estaba en su contra.)

(Pero con ella era diferente, él lo había dicho jamás la lastimaría, era la única con el poder de retar al gran Shaoran Li al líder del consejo. Si no era ella nadie lo haría y condenarían a todos las personas sin magia a vivir bajo un yugo, el cual llevaría a la discriminación o peor aun a la destrucción de ambos mundos, pensó en sus amigas, en la gente de Tomoeda, en su padre, su hermano que le brindo su poder a Yukito solo para salvarlo, en Tomoyo todos ellos bajo esa estúpida ley de que los magos mandan, no era justo. Ella no lo permitiría mientras tuviera el poder de evitarlo porque era la única que podía.)

-Lo hare, te venceré murmuro muy bajo.

De repente la gran brecha se cerro de un solo golpe empujándolo asía la pared del cuarto rompiendo muchos muebles en el proceso y generándole una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña, ella no sería débil sabía que su deber era lo primordial tenia estos dones y los usaría en la forma correcta, no descansaría hasta lograrlo aun si eso significaba estar en contra de él.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta eh decidido luchar y desde ahora te avisó que no me daré por vencida ni ahora ni nunca ah quedado claro.

-Muy claro mi amor, aunque no puedes culparme por intentarlo o si, tu también lo intentaste en el consejo o me lo negaras.

-No te lo negare tenía la esperanza de que rectificaras pero fue un intento en vano, tu estúpido orgullo no te deja ver más allá de tu nariz.

-Tal vez lo que dices es verdad pero no es mi orgullo una de las cosas que más te TRAE DE MI, FLOR DE CEREZO.

Una gran sonrisa llena de arrogancia surgió en su perfecto rostro, esas sonrisas que hacían que cualquier mujer quedara desarmada o en estado de shock, y yo siendo débil y humana fui víctima de su encanto ese del cual me había enamorado desde niña y por el cual no pude notar su cercanía hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron y su aliento choco con el mío.

Y hay en esa habitación donde minutos antes lo había declarado mi enemigo hay recibí un beso cargado de pasión y amor.

**Shaoran**

(Yo era consciente de que ahora éramos enemigos, pero teniéndola tan cerca de mi no pude evitar anular el espacio que nos separaba, hasta que tuve esas preciosas esmeraldas a centímetros de mi rostro y su aroma me embargo invitándome a besarla y lo hice satisfice mi necesidad de rosar nuestras bocas, pero un roce llevo a algo mas y antes de tomar conciencia de lo que hacía ya la estaba besando con pasión, desesperación, lujuria, necesidad, pero sobretodo amor ese amor incondicional y tan fuerte que estábamos nos ataba por el cual nuestras almas se completaban).

Pero el destino era caprichoso por querer separarnos, pero yo tenía una ventaja que la mayoría de las personas no, mi magia la cual me brindaba una gran posibilidad.

(Ella era mía hoy y siempre no importaba cuanto tuviera que luchar, por que para ser feliz siempre había batallas que ganar y hoy yo daría el primer movimiento para que nuestras vidas estuvieran unidas para siempre, aun en contra del destino, un sutil pensamiento una sutil acción seria lo necesario tal vez no era lo más correcto pero nos pertenecíamos y eso era suficiente justificación para mi alma y mi conciencia).

El hechizo se deslizo ligero y sutil bajo nuestros cuerpos , empuje a Sakura ligeramente así la cama para quedar acostados encima de esta, ella no se daría cuenta del hechizo hasta que el proceso estuviera concluido, mientras esto pasara disfrutaría el beso, muchos sentimientos eran los que estábamos reflejando en estos momentos, mis manos se encontraban en la cintura de ella y sus manos descansaban en mi cuello todo estaba aumentando de intensidad gracias al conjuro que había lanzado, puede sentir como nuestras presencias se estaban fusionando poco a poco.

De pronto ella dejo de besarme, fue consciente de la fusión que yo estaba realizando con nuestras presencias, el proceso no había concluido si ella se separaba en este momento mi hechizo no tendría efecto en ninguno y al verla abrir los ojos obtuve la respuesta que tanto había deseado, vi la duda reflejada en sus ojos verdes la duda dio paso a la incertidumbre y de esta llego la comprensión.

Sentí como ella detuvo el beso al momento que las presencias de sus guardianes se acercaban pues el conjuro hiso que detectaran mi presencia junto a Sakura, incluso pude distinguir como entraban a la habitación dos figuras aladas pero de lo último que fui consiente fue de cómo los ojos de Sakura reflejaron decisión y retomo nuestro besos antes de que todo a nuestro alrededor se volviera negro, nos sumergimos en una inmensa oscuridad pero sentía la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío, yo había iniciado esto pero ella lo estaba continuando la fusión se completaría.

-SAKURA….

Aunque la muerte de ambos estuviera de por medio.

Comentarios:

**GRACIAS**

**Sasha Kinoli**

**Chifuni-Chan**

**Agradezco mucho la espero, gracias por todos sus mensajes la verdad aunque han sido pocos todos me han gustado mucho, para los que querían una escena donde Sakura y Shaoran dejaban de pelear en este capítulo tenemos un poco de pleito y amor, como verán Sakura ya tomo una decisión y eso dará paso a muchas cosas.**

**Bueno una vez más gracias intentare no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo pero no prometo nada ok espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias buenas o malas.**

**Alexa Quevedo.**


	5. 5 Uniones

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Clamp pero la historia es mía de mi. =)**

5 Uniones

**Dicen que el tiempo pasa lento por una razón, que los segundos pueden ser minutos, los minutos días, los días semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años, los momentos felices se pasaban rápido y los dolorosos lentos esa fue la lección que aprendí ese día.**

**Shaoran**

(Los gritos que Sakura daban me desgarraban más que mi propio dolor, por algo el hechizo no estaba aprobado por los magos, su creador no había salido vivo para contarlo y su aprendiz decidió que no era seguro, en este momento al sentir como mi cuerpo y el de Sakura se convulsionaban a causa del dolor pensé en la gran tontería que había realizado. Pero como si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando lo abrazo con más fuerza y le sostuvo la mirada, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que necesitaba.)

El era consciente que el hechizo fallaría y alguna de la dos partes dudaba de su efectividad, y ese par de ojos esmeraldas lo único que le transmitieron fue decisión, esperanza, amor y valor, una gran luz blanca estaba a su alrededor, las auras de ambos eran visibles una de un color rosado y la otra de un color verde más fuerte, la división de ambas auras era notoria debido a la diferencia de colores pero con el paso del tiempo los colores se fusionaban poco a poco hasta crear una mezcla maravillosa a la vista e increíblemente dolorosa al cuerpo, otro espasmo de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo y supo que a Sakura también, cada destello significaba que la fusión se estaba completando pero también nos que les estaba quitando energía vital, Sakura estaba en su limite al igual que el debíamos apresurar las cosas o nuestra muerte seria segura.

-Sakura debemos soltar toda nuestra esencia mágica juntos para completar el hechizo.

-Crees que es lo mejor Shaoran.

-No lo sé pero es nuestra única oportunidad para salir con vida de esto.

-Tanto te molestaría morir.

-No si muero a tu lado pero aun tengo asuntos que atender y un mundo que conquistar.

-Si yo igual, debo patearte el trasero y mostrarte el camino correcto.

-Entonces lo mejor será salir con vida, para que puedas patear mi espectacular trasero querida.

-Engreído.

- En cuanto cuente tres liberaremos todo nuestro poder no podemos fallar y si lo logramos estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad.

-Unidos por un lazo y separados por voluntad no te paree un poco irónico y poco convencional.

-Sakura desde que nos conocemos no a habido nada convencional en nuestra relación cariño.

.Tienes razón, comencemos la cuenta antes de que me desmaye del dolor.

-Uno, dos, tres, ahora.

(Y los dos dejamos fluir rodo nuestro poder mágico era consciente de que a esto se le podría categorizar como suicidio pro era nuestra única esperanza, los destellos de luces aumentaron y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, sentí como Sakura hacia nuestro abrazo mas débil ya que el desgaste mágico era demasiado pero no me importo, la sujete con mas fuerza de su delicada cintura y me aferre a ella todo lo que me era posible.)

-Shaoran creo que nuestro poder no alcanzara, pero sabes que te amo y no me arrepiento de nada.

(Me tomo unos segundos razonar las palabras de la mujer que tenia abrazada, ella se estaba despidiendo, se estaba dando por vencida, esa no era la mujer de la que me había enamorado, la que amaba.)

-Mi pequeña Sakura, pase lo que pase todo estará bien, no era esa tu frase.

-Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Y una imperceptible sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-Tienes razón Shaoran.

-Entonces demostremos porque somos los mejores magos de China y Japón.

(Y con estas palabras nos besaros y pese al dolor, los espasmo, y el mareo fue uno de los mejores besos que tuve en mi vida, gracias a este beso la esperanza ahora habitaba en ambos, nuestras auras por fin completaron su unión volviendo las luces en un chispeante arcoíris reconocí varios de los colores que este me ofrecía pero muchos otros nunca los había visto y hay en ese destello de colores uno en particular gano terreno eliminando poco a poco a sus compañeros.)

-Es dorado cierto.

(La voz de Sakura me saco de mi ensoñación de nuevo y hay lo comprendí ahora estábamos unidos de una forma única y mágica, habíamos convertido nuestra vida en una sola esta era una alianza que solo podía romperse con la muerte, quise darle una sonrisa a Sakura pero sentí como todo pensó caía sobre mi tumbándome, como último gesto le bese la frente y luego todo se volvió negro.)

**Agradezco a todos la larga espera la verdad eh estado muy ocupada ya que ahora tengo toda mis mañanas ocupadas de aquí a 3 meses ya que estoy dando mi práctica profesional y salgo de la preparatoria si por fin seré libre jajajaja, bien por mí de antemano una disculpa intentare no tardar tanto la próxima vez espero que les guste este capítulo como verán Sakura no dará su brazo a toser y eso me encanta jajajaja y nuestro querido Shaoran menos así que ya veremos que sucede con nuestra pareja.**

**ATT. Alexa Quevedo**


End file.
